User talk:Monty1st
USER image A1a1.png Hello everyone Hello I'm MONTY1ST Hello I'm Monty1st and i love making friends and helping others and I swear I will do all I can to make your time on Fanloid wiki enjoyable. No I'm not an administrator (yet) but i would love to be one and take on the work of helping others. Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zeiko wiki.jpg page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 07:16, March 1, 2012 Zeiko It's fine to push my about the image. I was recently assigned as a maintenance admin for the AT wiki, so that took up my time. The base for Zeiko is done, but not the hair and scarf, and I didn't color. I don't know if you wanted to attempt to color it or not. I'll be sending a black and white version your way regardless. -- Bunai82 (talk) 10:31, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Kenadlin123 Who made your design in your FANLOID WIKI :) ? Pls share it to me :) --> And Thank U :) --Kenandlin123 Pls make me that --Kenandlin123 Pls I beg you help me with my INFO BOX.. Pls?Kenandli123 13:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC)User:Kenandli123 Pls edit my Infobox .. Pls put there my Biographical Information, ''Physical Description, 'Technical Information, 'Additional Information' Put this on the technical information Series type: Fanmade Vocloid 3 Series no: 29 On Additional Information Chara Item: Belt, Microphone, Ice Pop Relationship: Kaito (Relative) Kaiko (Relative) Kadane Ken (Rival) Kadane Lin (Friend) Luka ( Taacher) Leon (Best friend) Miku (Friend) Affiliation: * Kaito Derived Thats all, other info are already in my page :) All I want to it is to edit :"> and the boarder color is black... Thank you very much for your help :D This is my Page: Thank you very much for your help xDDD About Yande Rin/Len I am going to be busy for a while, so I'm not replying to questions quickly. Anyway. You can create a Yandere Rin and Len, but it would be best to name the characters. The reason why I made Yandere!Prima is because it is a recognized personification of Vocaloid Prima, and she has no specified creator, illustrator, or name. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ; Powerloids You can just remind me that you are making me another Powerloid because when you come up with ideas and stuff and put them on my talk page I should make sure it doesn't have bad things, then I could put the Powerloid you created for me in a new page.Kiyastudios 03:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC)User: Kiyastudios Oh, and I was wondering if you could join my contest. It hasn't been full of entries yet. :) Here's the link. Forum: Contest: Powerloid Logo Kiyastudios 04:30, May 3, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Okay! I don't worry much. And for the logo contest you don't need to sign up. Anyone can do it. BTW if your wondering how it should be drawn you can look at the rules.Kiyastudios 04:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I recolored and made there voices, Ummm... I edited there outfit so they wont look like Rin and Len, Why ??Kenandli123 06:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Um.. In my Fanloid voice I used Power Sound Editor... Can you give me the link of the Vocaloid Voice Editor, Pls?? Thank you :)Kenandli123 11:18, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Um.. Can you give me the link of Vocaloid Voice Editor??? Pls?>Kenandli123 11:29, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Actully Im using Power SOund Editor :)Kenandli123 09:28, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Kon'nichiwa do you know someone that makes Boxart ??? Pls response to me ^_^ thank you ....Kenandli123 11:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Konnichiwa :D Kindly edit the Infobox photo of Kadane Ken and Kadane Lin to this: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/fanloid/images/thumb/2/2f/Results.jpg/309px-Results.jpg Thank you very much.. Ill wait for it to be change :"> Pls change it :) Thank you very much !!!Kenandli123 13:00, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ZeeU Genderbend Sorry for the late reply, haha. Of course you can make a genderbend of ZeeU! I'd love to see that, I've been planning on making a genderbend myself, but a person lazy as I am just gives up on that stuff... c: XTsukoLaDiDa 03:09, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Haha... I don't really know either(x SeeU's genderbend has quite a few names... I'm actually more satisfied with either Uzee or ZeeWoo. XTsukoLaDiDa 18:07, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ZeeU Genderbend Name Suggestion I heard that you're making a genderbend of ZeeU. I just have a name suggestion here. Why don't you name him, "ZeeUo" I know that it's not a pretty good name, but just like I said it's a suggestion. I think Uzee or ZeeWoo are pretty good names too. Kiyastudios 20:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I came up with ZeeUo when I thought of Hatsune Mikuo. Oh, no I did not say another name though. The only name I thought up was ZeeUo and I just said that Uzee and ZeeWoo are pretty good names. ^_^ Kiyastudios 01:39, May 21, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Congrats! Oh and if you're happy enough, I've added you as a member to the Kiyastudios Community! Check this page out so I could prove it: Kiyastudios Page (Please tell User:Kenandli123 that she's also in the community :D) Kiyastudios 02:02, May 21, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Ryone Hebi Art Request Here, I finished a request for your Ryone Hebi character. I apologize if it isnt good enough or if it's not how you wanted it to be. Kiyastudios 22:48, May 25, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Something new You're welcome!! XDKiyastudios 12:39, May 26, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I edited Ryone Hebi a bit so there isn't any mistakes. Hope you like it! Kiyastudios 22:40, May 29, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios You're welcome! (Sorriy that I didn't reply yesterday. I was on a sleepover last night for my school field trip)Kiyastudios 01:47, June 1, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Re: June messages Hello hello hello!! i was wondeing would it be ok if i made a fanloid using this then uploaded the pic??Monty1st 02:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you can use doll bases or character generators if you want a place holder image. :Follow the rules of the creator of the generator, and credit if needed. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:42, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :When you upload on the upload page. There is a Summary box, that is where you can put the credit. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:50, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :You mean use the generator to fulfill others art request? :If so, then it is fine. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:53, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I have a Deviantart go here Megumichan70 OH you read my fan fic O.O Thank you very much^^ Nope. I didn't create Cursedloids. They're from someone else. (I can't reply back right now Im studying, sorry..)Kiyastudios 03:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Well, I'm kind of used to doing much of the work, but not too much of it nor drawing requests. Therefore, if there's any mistakes in the wiki I'd fix it. Probably such as pages that don't exist and spelling errors like that. Yes, you're right that I think I have to be here more longer, but that was when I was an IP account before on April that I actually started my real Wikia account. Therefore, I was also here on March even though I didn't have an account. (That's before I even met you too!)Kiyastudios 04:21, June 7, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I'm studying math right now and I have get my school grades high ^_^. Well, I also practice music and I'm having a concert at my school next week playing the clarinet.Kiyastudios 04:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Being trust worthy, knowing how wiki text works, following the policies set. Working to improve the wiki. So it takes a lot of time. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:44, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Monty! I am Hoshiko! (That's the name of the fanmade I'm making!) I saw your link about drawing Zin, and Zen. And I wanted to know if you would let me draw it! Thank you. This is what I draw like! Thank you! Drawing them seemed cool! You do want them colored....right? Answer soon! Oh, and also in return, do you think you would have the time to check out my new page? It's about my fanmade! Thanks again! I'll get started tomorrow!Hoshiko Amaterasu 04:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Amaterasu Here is the link! And I will color them, i just hate giving people pictures without them having color! I've already started on them! Hello Again! I finished the picture, and I posted it on the Zin/Zen page! I hope you like it! Although, I forgot that thing that hangs off the shorts, but I still think it looks ok! Hoshiko Amaterasu 23:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'm afraid I don't. I might get an account though.Hoshiko Amaterasu 14:04, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I recommend that you should in case you wanted to put more information on the page. Hakkyou 16:15, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios That was my old account that i disabled User:Animefan2013 and sure i'll let you make one but what is it User:Animefan2013 i you could make a lyric-loid User:Animefan2013 Monty, they just probably use the same editing tool like you. Just because that picture looks like Hatsune MiKuo, doesn't mean they copied your recolor. I'm not putting up an argument however. Kiyastudios 20:45, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Kiyastudios i checked out your character Ryone Hebi did you know Hebi means snake in Japanese :) User:Animefan2013 she is cute July messages Hello Hello :) I was just wondering what's happing to tha page 'Honne_Deruko"?? Co's i was thinking (if it's ok with you) I could take over it?? (Because i have been watching it for quit some time and nothing has been changed)Monty1st 07:29, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :You can attempt to contact the creator of the Honne_Deruko page, because the character has a history. So if you mean 'take over' as in co ownership, then you will have to track down creator and illustrator (provide proof). Many pages here were created and are still a work-in-progress. OK! look i was just saying it's unfair not what she did was right, i was being nice, i know how she feels and i was going to ask after if she wanted a drawing. Please don't write me off like that, it's not needed.Monty1st 07:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Understandable, but from my view it appeared you had an issue with the policy. Yes, I know it is annoying, but I have copyrighted content to think about. And many Japanese artists (which is were people usually go to just to copy art) have an issue with those using their artwork without permission or consideration. It does get tiresome to deal with those who simply want to use pre drawn art as their own. :So sorry if I am off as harsh. But I was wondering could i change my UTAUloid back to being a fanloid?? I would like her to be a fanloid :) So how would i change that?? This is her thankyou for reading themMonty1st 07:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Do you want her on both wikis then? You can just keep working on the page here and mention her UTAU history / connection. :Note, I just now got a new computer monitor because my other one past its usage. So I will be slow to work on Fanloid wiki, besides moving images and such. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) additional fanart for the page Ryone Hebi: Hibamuku (talk) 22:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Oops, it seems the picture was moved by the wiki ><;; I'm not sure how to upload artwork to this wiki so here's a separate link for ryone hebi: http://i47.tinypic.com/2qc2nx1.png Hibamuku (talk) 03:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:18, July 21, 2012 (UTC) 73: hi iam hinata73 creator of kanashima namine i have access to a camera would you like to allow me to draw ratsu namine for you and could we possibly link kanashima namine and ratsu namine as siblings and if you allow me to draw ratsu just leave a discription on my talk page hinata73 thanks nice meeting you she should be older still it fits her could you also make a duet between the two i think it would be rather cuteXDHinata73 (talk) 13:46, July 25, 2012 (UTC) i don't mean to bug but lets have yuko not be cruel to kanashima she takes the abuse from ritsu and he likes purple nurples. but you don't have to change her if u don't want toHinata73 (talk) 13:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Help :3 hiiii monty just wanted to know if you can link our vocaliods as friends i like working with you and could you helpme out by putting okamine yuki's ,kuro shinigami's and aku kyoukine's new art in the info box cuz every time i try i delete the info box....some how-HINATA73 Hinata73 (talk) 22:46, August 4, 2012 (UTC) just to let you know i added yuko's design i really did try i'm sorry i did'nt color it i don't have the full outfit colors i really wanted to use copic markers but if you have photoshop you can make it look real cool Hinata73 (talk) 22:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) i also wanted to say any haganeliod by kiyastudios is welcome on the rebel haganeliod page:) Re: As in Voyakiloid? You will have to think of names that are currently not in use. But simply making Rin Kagamine with the name "fail" won't be accepted. It will have to be derived. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:04, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Restored Zeiko image Hello, Since I am on and off during the next 3 months, I will restore your Zeiko alteration. My computer has since become too sluggish to really do certain tasks, so I need a temporary new purchase during the winter. And while the original artist allows the image to be used for purposes outside of Piapro, I am still unsure about alteration. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) eta You can upload a full body recolor if you wish. I thought it was already uploaded, but I can't seem to find it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'd prefer you use Brain's version, since that is the one yous started with. :I am only allowing the 'Chidori version' for your use, please don't go overboard with recoloring. There are many Japanese artists who look down upon it unless specific permission is given. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:13, September 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: I switched it to No Voice because you have no media to show that Jason had one. I might just make a "Without configuration", just to expand on the Vocaloids with Voices category. If he has one, just edit the page and remove the category. If you are editing on the Wikia skin, it should on the right side. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:31, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you can make her a friend, is it okay if I put him in my ValaCom company when your done? If you want Go read it on Ikeda Mai's wiki, I just finished on what she looks like Question Can I draw Namine Aki? If yes: what is his eye color, and what are arm bangs? What's his shirt color? Is the picture I drew of Namine Aki good? Redrawing Ryone Hebi Just to let you know that I'm going to redraw Hebi, because I think my old drawing of her was too old. But I'm drawing her as a sketch only, so no color or anything. Reply to me if you have anything to inquire to me! Thank you. c: Kiyastudios 18:28, November 21, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Thanks :D Oh no I don't! I'm so sorry. I've recently known someone over deviantART who takes model requests, but just closed them down recently. :( Kiyastudios 17:59, November 22, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios About Nigaiko Sorry, you can not claim Nigaiko, it was already within the English fandom before 2012 and even 2011. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:44, November 30, 2012 (UTC) eta If you want to create your own version I can split the page as Nigaiko_(User:Monty1st) -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:48, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Genderbend Hello again, I was wondering would it be ok for me to make a gender bend of Juon_Kiku?? I'm (half way though) making a page for him already (his Name is Juon(?) Kikuo) But if that isnt allowd I'll just get rid of it, thank you ^^ (I saw that the user 'Giratina46' had made a bender bend of Kiru_Meikane so I was wanting to do the same thing but with Kiku) thank youMonty1st (talk) 01:30, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :A male version of Juon Kiku was claimed by Rena-tan. See image here. :Your version will have to be titled Juon_Kikuo_(User:Monty1st), or you can simply giving him a different name, the addition of "to", does not appear to be taken. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:45, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I moved the page to the qualifier, as you did not see my message informing you that the character was previously created by another person. -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:05, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Just use Ki'kuto', since Kikto doesn't make much sense in any language. Unless you like it, then fine. -- Bunai82 (talk) 08:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) DA monty what happen to your DA!!! your inactive! did DA block you!!! MyAoiChan (talk) 18:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Why u not on DA anymore...??? Even ur ask account is not on... ~ Giratina46 Maybe u can ask for an appeal since u dun knw why u r banned. But I have no idea how to ask an appeal on DA... ~Giratina46 Content A character covered in blood is fine. see Prima image. It mainly depends on how violent the image will be, because by then it is up to wiki staff to determine if an image is unsuited for their wiki space. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:22, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Wait, did you deactivate your account, or did it get blocked on dA? ): Kiyastudios 23:39, December 11, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Ah, I thought you deactivated asdfghjkl- Well, I hope you get unblocked! ;7; (( I just realized that I'm typing just like how I do on dA, and not on Fanloid Wiki XD )) Kiyastudios 01:26, December 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios maybeis because of the story? (Lemon) or maybe someone got jealous of your work??? but, tell me if you make another DA account ^^ MyAoiChan (talk) 13:05, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I drew a picture of my version of yandere luka it has alot of detail if you don't like it let me know :) User:Animefan2013 Start titling your image uploads with your username You have been here long enough to know this by now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:30, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :You do not, I move the files to include your Username. :If you are uploading multiple images, you will need to start making this a routine. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:09, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Image It's not deleted, it was moved. I told you to place your user name before the file name. http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Monty1st_Others_024.jpg?action=history -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:23, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Nope, not yet. I don't have the English PMDEditor, (since I don't understand Japanese)so I can't take requests. I used to have it, somehow it didn't work. Kiyastudios 17:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Hi monty, is been long.. how are you? I love the drawing you make! Aoi look so cute!, I really appreciate the drawing you made for me >w< Thank you very much Monty <3 and.. did you made another DA account or not? MyAoiChan (talk) 18:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) please tell me when you make the new DA account >w< MyAoiChan (talk) 13:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC)